1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained air conditioner adapted for installment to a vertically sliding window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional self-contained air conditioner of the above-mentioned type has a structure as shown in FIG. 1. The self-contained air conditioner has a body 51 which comprises a grill 52 toward a room (hereinafter called "inner grill"), a grill 53 toward the outside (hereinafter called "outer grill"), and an inner unit 54 incorporated removably in the outer grill 53. The inner unit 54 accommodates a base 55 made of a metal plate and a partition 58 which is mounted on the base 55 and divides an outer air path 56 and an inner air path 57. The outer air path 56 comprises an outer heat exchanger 59, a propeller fan 60, a motor 61, a motor base 62, an air guider 63 and a compressor constituting a known freezing cycle (not shown). The inner air path 57 comprises an inner heat exchanger 64, a moisture-collecting pan 65, a sirocco fan 66 and a sirocco fan air guider 67. The inner grill 52 is installed to the outer grill 53 by engaging claws formed on the positions A of the inner grill 52 to notches formed on the positions B of the outer grill 53. An air filter 68 is slid into the inner grill 52 by means of a separately deposited rail (not shown).
Under the structure described above, however, since the air filter 68 is installed in the inner grill 52, moisture formed on the air filter 68 flows down along the air filter 68 to the bottom of the inner grill 52 and finally drops onto the floor of the room. Moreover, an elastic mechanism is provided only on the air filter 68, failing in giving a feeling of complete fitting of the air filter. Thus, a better structure for installing the air filter in the inner grill to overcome these problems has been required.
Furthermore, the inner grill 52 is installed to the outer grill 53 only by engaging the claws (A) on the top side of the grill 52 to the notches (B) of the outer grill 53. The claws are not strong enough to firmly support the inner grill 52 and the installing condition of the inner grill 52 varies depending on the precision of the metal plate forming the outer grill 53, causing difficult or incorrect installation of the inner grill 52 to the outer grill 53.